Demon's Legacy (Legend Of Wolfstar Remake)
by WolfstarXPiccolo
Summary: This is a "Legend Of Wolfstar" remake, since the original was a little premature to post. I don't own DBZ. Continued from "Life Of A Guardian". Piccolo has found a being unlike anything he's ever seen before, and has decided to watch over her to find out who and what she is. Weird... how she doesn't seem to be afraid of him... Rated M for violence.
1. Prologue

_I'm finally going to do it! Revising this story is going to be hard, seeing as how far I'm come on it, but I know that with some encouragement I can do it in no time!_

Underlining is author's notes.

_**Italic Bold is… well… if you've seen my other story you know that this is the evil voice from within the main character. For others, this is the evil within any character that has come to the surface.**_

_Italic underlining is Wolfstar's thoughts, or whoever's thoughts if the chapter is told from their point of view when they're talking back to the voice._

_**All three is a fun fact in between pages of Microsoft word. I've originally put them in the footers, but they won't show here, so I'll do it this way!**_

_Italics to emphasize the word._

_Read on, and enjoy the story! Remember to leave a REVIEW, it will be MUCH appreciated! Even if you're a guest! If you have a complaint, just pm me instead of leaving a tainted thought/opinion/review for others to see. I love you all! Song choice for this chapter: Before The Dawn by Evanescence. I do not own the song nor the band. If I did, I'd be filthy stinking rich right now and would have no reason to post this._

The Legend Of Wolfstar (Revised Edition)

Prologue

Have you ever had a dream before? One that you've lived over and over, but never quite reach the end? Yea, I know how you feel, and I've been through that. Here's my dream. Imagine a tall seven foot six green man, with pointy ears, pink muscles, is wearing a turban and a cape, chasing you. Through a forest. A _never ending_ forest, covered in darkness that you yourself cannot escape. Yea, I bet that you've never had _that_ happen to you. Well, right now that's happening. Right now.

Breathing hard, I skip over rocks and twigs, running but never really reaching my goal, as usual. The hard footsteps behind me is a tell-tale sign that my unwanted dream guest has gained speed, and is closing in fast; his hot breath running down the nape of my neck. I've never been so terrified in my life; he's never been this close before…

This time, I reach a dead end. A solid wall, made of rocks. I don't stop, I only leap as high as I can go, and gain somewhat of a footing as I proceed to pull myself up higher, scaling the thing in a matter of seconds. That's never been there before… I think. I stop thinking momentarily and look back, only to see that I'm not being followed any longer. I slow my stride to a halt, jerking my head side to side, ensuring that I've outrun my personal hunter.

"Up here, Wolfstar." I shudder at the voice as my breathing stops mid-inhale. As I look up, I see him, staring back at me intently. He drops to my side. I try to run again, but he blocks my way, seeming to warp in front of me.

"There is no need to run anymore, Wolfstar…" He says, taking a step forward; his hand comes under my chin and pushes it up to see his face. My eyes widen…

I gasp awake from my dream. How could this be? He's never gotten this close before… I panic when I hear wind howl beside my window, and jump out of the bed, knocking over the books from my nightstand in the process. A few alarmed and concerned muffled voices are heard as footsteps come closer to my bedroom door.

"Hey, are you ok in there? I heard a noise, are you hurt?"

I gather myself up from the floor, and rub the back of my head where I hit it, and walk over to the door, leaning my head against it.

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream, is all mom. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, I've got to go to work now, but if anything is wrong, or if you're sick, you just give me a call, ok?"

"Ok, g'nite mom."

"Night. See you in the morning."

As her foot-falls fade to the distance, I hear a soft click of the front door closing. Turning around, I quickly shuffle to my dresser, open a drawer, and take out a binder. Flipping it open to the first page, I write down the visions that have come to me in my previous nightmares. For days now, I've been having those dreams, but also visions of wicked battles, the green man with a wolfish looking demon, and a few other warriors in a group.

I pick up the binder, grab a pencil, and sit at the desk on the opposite side of my room. As I sit down and let myself relax against the back of the chair, I hear a voice.

"At last, Wolfstar, I've found you!" Gasping, I close my eyes and bunch my shoulders up. No, no, no this can't be right! This isn't happening, not in my home! He couldn't have found me!

His shadow appears bigger and bigger as he walks towards me, my back turned to him. He lays his hands on my shoulders, causing me to jump slightly. He lets out a grunt of amusement.

"You were always the nervous one in the beginning, weren't you?"

I feel him look over my shoulder at the desk, seeing the open binder and blank pages. I can scent him, smelling of pine trees and morning dew… I shake my head, and the man behind me snickers in amusement once again.

"Passing on our legacy, are you? I'm so proud of you, Wolfstar."

I tense up as he speaks the name aloud again. Why is he calling me that? My name is not Wolfstar! I shake his hands loose and jerk around, my eyes still closed.

"My name isn't Wolf-"

I open my eyes to an empty room. What the… I quickly fumble the pencil in my hand and turn around. I can't believe how close he's come… I must be going insane… I breathe in…

I can't just abandon this task now. I must get this done, even if it kills me.

I breathe out as lead hits paper.

_I know that some of you are quite excited for this, and I hope that you like it. Ok, as for updating, I'm going to do this: when I get done with the chapter after the one that I've posted here, and the one after that, I'll post the chapter after this. This way, I won't get any troubles with writer's block… at least for a while, seeing as how I've typed and posted most of the story already XD_

_Oh, and for those who've already read the other story, consider this; I might just change a few things about this, so things may get a little more unexpected._

_Sorry that this is short, but believe me, it gets a heck of a lot better with each chapter._

_Some things will stay the same, so you won't get confused. Now, I can't say anymore for those who haven't read this yet without spoiling it! Until then, READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, it would help me with my revisions._


	2. Coincidental Meetings

_Chapter 1 is here! Oh, and those who followed and favorited the other Legend Of Wolfstar story, you may want to reconsider. And again, here is what everything means:_

_Piccolo) This on the left is at the beginning of each POV, so don't be surprised if this happens often._

Underlining is author's notes… When it's in the middle of the story, that is…

_**Italic Bold is… well… if you've seen my other story you know that this is the evil voice from within the main character. For others, this is the evil within any character that has come to the surface, or their, "other side". Everybody has one, though… some have more control than others…**_

_Italic underlining is Piccolo's thoughts, or whoever's thoughts if the chapter is told from their point of view. These thoughts are called, "Thinking aloud", or "unguarded" thoughts._

_**All three is a fun fact in between pages of Microsoft word. I've originally put them in the footers, but they won't show here, so I'll do it this way!**_

_Italics to emphasize the word._

_Oh, and in my story King Piccolo was never trapped in a bottle. Sorry, but I thought that it wouldn't be as fun if he was!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Coincidental meetings

This part is just a blur of the past, so it isn't meant to make any sense what-so-ever. Don't worry if you don't get it! You're not supposed to!

Anonymous) Darkness is all that is seen.

"What are you doing?!" A tall elderly green man stands.

"Stop this right now, you're going to destroy us all!" Another green man says, but this one is more evil, not meant to live.

They are on a tower, in the sky, but it's covered in shadow as a demon levitates in the air, trying to control its rage.

A luminary light covers the area, cloaking all that is near as the screams of the demon shake the tower to its core, causing floor tiles to crack, and the cape of the pure elder to fly out behind him.

"I-I'm so sorry… I… I…" The sound of a female voice, barely over a whisper, says the words aloud, not believing her own apology. She looks around; the evil one unconscious on the ground, chest barely rising. The pure one is in no better condition, but is still conscious as he reaches out.

She turns to the edge of the temple, towards the now open sky. A small groan of pain and confusion causes her to swiftly turn her head.

"Where are you going…?" The pure one asks aloud; the girl breathes out quickly, making a small growl as the breath escapes her.

"As far away from here as possible."

_45 years later…_

A woman awakens, but isn't able to move. She is drained of energy, and has fallen into the ocean as a result. She's been drifting there for days, with nothing to eat, but plenty to drink, seeing as how she wasn't human. Growing delirious, she prepares herself for death.

She's about to pass out when she sees a silhouette in the sky, its shadow covering her, mumbling something incoherently.  
"Who is… that…" She asks him, but he doesn't respond. Only a grunt is heard from the shadow.

It comes closer, and slowly puts one of its arms around her back, holding her up, and the other holding her legs, like a newborn child. "Thank… you…" She manages to say as the shadow grunts again. Her head hangs against his chest as she is pulled into darkness.

Piccolo) "Brat, for his own sake, I hope he stays unconscious for a while."

I'm flying across the ocean on my way to my training spot in the desert after leaving Gohan to fend for himself. At first I was worried as to how he would manage, but over the past few days, I've seen that he's well able to take care of himself. And after his… transformation… I've seen enough.

And if his transformed state is the highest peak he can reach in terms of power, we're in trouble when the sayains arrive. I've got to find somewhere hidden that I can hide from that idiotic Goku's 'friends', so they don't catch me and do me in… but where? I grunt in discontent as something causes sunlight to glare in my eyes, causing me to raise a hand to my face as I look down to figure out what it is.

"What the…" There's a… human in the ocean?! I debate on leaving it, but I don't think that this human is one of the usual people… How did it get so far out in the ocean in the first place? Floating down, I get a better look at the creature…!

As my vision clears, I can make out… wolfish ears on the top of this female's head… and… claws… I hold my hands up to my face. "She has claws like mine…" I can't stay here, the longer I do, the more I feel like I should… _help_. I turn around, ready to take my leave, cape flying out behind me. This causes her to stir. Her small voice wouldn't have been picked up by any human ears, but I'm not human, am I?

"Who is… that…" She asks, and I let out a growl. Great, now I feel weird. I can't just leave it, like I did Gohan, I know that he's a… sayain. This one is different.

_**Fun Fact: Piccolo is both sexual and asexual in this story. Remember, he's sort of a demon, if you know what I'm saying. His father, King Piccolo, was made of pure evil and malice.**_

"Stupid feelings, and this retarded coincidence…" I come closer, cape skimming the water as I pick her up. "Thank… you…" She says as I hold her in my arms like a weakling. Her head suddenly hangs against my chest as she closes her eyes. I reluctantly put my hand to her forehead. She's out cold.

Well, this is swell, isn't it? Where do I go…! That's right, the bean! I reach into my gi for the sensu bean I stole from that stupid cat in the tower below the Lookout just minutes ago. How do I do this… The woman squirms in my grasp and moans in pain as she holds her stomach. I use the opportunity to drop the bean in her mouth, and she is about to spit it out when I cover her mouth.

"Just eat it already, it will help you!" I say to her, and she opens her mouth a bites my finger, swallowing the bean in the process. "Agh!" I drop her and wave my finger in the air like a maniac as she falls to the ocean below. I'm about to rocket after her when she suddenly snaps her eyes open and shoots up to my level, and grabs me by the throat, up close to her face, growling menacingly, her eyes narrowed.

"Release me now-!" The female doesn't think twice as her eyes widen when she registers my appearance and pushes me into the ocean with a kick, shooting into the skies above directly after.

"Oh, no you don't!" I say, following her, but farther back, to hide myself. I lower my power level to as she comes into view, something furry flying out from behind her… Shaking my head, I fly higher than her level as she looks down and back, probably expecting me to be following her… she's pretty smart for an outcast human.

We fly for about forty-five minutes before an island comes into view, and she's heading straight towards… a waterfall that lets out to the open sea…? But why…? She's not slowing down, she's only shooting faster ahead than before, straight to it, as if it will move out of her way any second.

"Idiot, she's going to smack herself against the rock wall behind it-"

She flew through it as though it wasn't even there, disappearing behind the flow of pounding water. How did she… I stop mid-flight and hover above, still hidden from her view. Her ki spikes and I know that she's noticed me. … Crap.

Lowering, I hide in the foliage outside her cave, and wait for her to calm down. Hiding close to the entrance, I quickly leap through the water so fast that I don't even disturb it. There is a crevice where I can hide, but still… _hear_ what she's saying without… difficulty… I could've stayed outside for this. I'm such a fool.

I hear her mumbles of worry as she discusses various things to herself.

"Great, how could he have found me! I've kept my ki down as I always do, but… it's been years, how could he have found me again!? And on top of that, I thought I lost him-" I step out from my hiding place as she paces back and forth, and walks up to me unconsciously. She slows to a halt in front of me, and her body locks up as she sees my feet. I harden my expression as she examines me, slowly letting her gaze travel upwards to my face.

"How do you know me?" I ask her, and she starts backing away slowly, eyes widened in… surprise? How could she not fear me? Instead the female suddenly jumps back, landing on her rear as she stares up at me. Well, this was useless. I walk closer to her in order to get my answers by beating the living heck out of her.

She jumps back suddenly, and gets to into a stance, one like a feral human as she hisses at me, baring her oversized canines at me in the process. I go into a fighting stance as she lunges at me claws-first. I swing a punch her way, when she fades as I 'hit' her, leaving me to maniacally look around the cave for her location.

"Right here, fool!"

I flinch and bare my teeth as my worried stare is disrupted by a dull pain in my head as she knocks me out of the cave, into the air outside. Great, is she like Goku, better at fighting in the air? Apparently she's had some sort of training in her past, because she's blocking each and every punch and kick I'm throwing out. Seeing as how this is going nowhere, I warp away from her and let a smirk escape my lips.

_**Fun Fact: Did you know that Piccolo is 7 foot 5', or 6'? The woman that he is fighting is 6 foot 11'. Yes, this female is tall.**_

"So, you can fight, but do you know who exactly I am, woman?" I ask her, and her eyes widen in shock.

"No…" She says as I warp in front of her unexpectedly, holding up both my hands clasped together above her. Right as she looks up, I bring down the gauntlet, hitting her square on the back, making her crash into the ocean's depths below. No bubbles appear on the surface giving away her location.

I huff out. "… weakling. I did want to know at least who she was, but it seems that she had something else planned." I float down to her cave, and use my energy to evaporate any water that comes down before it hits me as I enter. I jerk backwards as a sudden dull pain is felt in the center of my back. Whipping around, I see that the girl is there, dripping wet, staring at me in pure hatred.

"King Piccolo…" She stammers out, and I perk my ears up at the name and am about to answer to it, but I hold myself back. Instead I warp in front of her and hold her against the wall, my left arm bent up against her chest holding her, the other open-palmed on the wall beside her head. I lean in close to intimidate her for more answers.

"How do you know that name, girl?" I ask her, and she doesn't move, only widens her eyes even more at the sudden realization of her predicament. I tighten the grip. "I said, how do you know that name? King Piccolo was my father; don't mistake me for that fool." I throw the girl to the floor, and she looks back up at me with a mask of confusion.

"So, you're not… him?" She asks as I walk to the back of her cave to inspect it. I let my eyes wander around, taking in the surroundings. There is a little spring in the back of it, along with this mysterious bush full of bluish berries with purple spirals around their middles. They look… familiar… I shake my head the slightest way to clear it.

I whip around to the girl again. "No, I'm his son, Piccolo." I nod in satisfaction at the sight of the cave. I can stay here for the time being… but what about the female? I look back to her, and see that something is waving the slightest way behind her… I grunt in surprise as she hides it from me once again.

"What, you've never seen…" She struggles to say the words as they come out of her mouth slowly. "A… forget it." She walks to the back of the cave towards some sort of canopy hanging from the ceiling. "I don't care anymore, if you're going to kill me than do it already…" She grumbles out, loud enough for me to hear and let out a snort, causing her to turn her head to me.

"Female, I'm no killer of women-"

"My name isn't _female,_ or _woman. _For your information, my name is Wolfstar."

"And why is that?"

She swings her legs out of the canopy, stalks up to me, and turns around. "I know that you're not that kind of person, but look towards my waist and you'll see it." Wolfstar says; I could use this opportunity to kill her and get it over with, but… right now I'll just play along with her little game. I allow my gaze to go to her lower back, when-

"You have a _tail_?!" I practically yell at her, and she nods in confirmation. "Yes, I have a tail. And if you haven't noticed, look at my ears as well." I look back up, and see two small rounded objects on her head. She unfolds them to reveal two black furry wolfish ears.

_Is she one of Goku's friends as well? He seems to know a lot of strange characters-_

"Hey! I don't know what this… this… _Goku_ is!" Wolfstar yells out, causing me to jerk my head her direction. How did she… I left my thoughts unguarded, of course! She must be able to read minds! I must be more cautious around this one…

Hm… the more I stay with this woman, the more I believe that she'd be a great addition to the fighters when battling the sayains. And as an added bonus, I could use her for world domination afterwards, destroying her before my eyes when she becomes of no more use to me.

"Listen, girl, I'm going to make a proposition for you." Wolfstar huffs as I don't mention her name. "No, you, listen, I'm gonna-" I warp in front of her and place a hand cupping her chin, pushing her gaze upwards to mine. "Now, you're going to listen to me. If you don't, you will have something much worse in store for you, do you understand?" I state, and she rolls her eyes, putting her ears back, but nods anyways.

I push her away onto the cave floor. "Good… now listen. I won't blow you're cover of your existence, since it seems so important to you, and you will allow me to live here. In return, as well, I will train you to fight at the best of your abilities, since you already know a few moves of your own."

Wolfstar narrows her eyes at me, and I take a lotus position at the entrance of the cave, back to her. "I'll give you 10 minutes to think. If you refuse, I won't hesitate to-"

"I accept your offer." I'm taken aback by her sudden decision, but compose myself before she notices. "But… I'd like to make a few of my own terms as well." She says; I let out a growl, causing her to raise a finger and flick out a claw, waving it back and forwards in a quick motion. "Now, now, Piccolo, don't be hasty. All I ask is that you don't just kill me when I'm of no use to you." … Smart girl…

_But why should I take her offer… d***! _I left my thoughts unguarded again!

"Because if you don't, _I_ won't hesitate to summon the other fighters by raising my ki to its maximum." Darn! Coming out of my lotus stance, I walk up to her and stare her down, giving a look that even Goku wouldn't be able to stand against. She doesn't give the slightest notion of flinching, she only matches my own leer. "… Deal." My outstretched hand comes up to her chest level, and she flicks her gaze downwards for only a second before she puts her hand on mine, grasping it.

I let out a smirk. _This is going to be fun._

_So I decided to redo this whole story because I thought that Piccolo was a little OOC in the other one. So, what do you think so far? Ju like threatening Piccolo? As you can see from my author name, he's my obvious favorite. Oh, and as for the prologue, it takes place in a dimension right next door to ours. If you want to know where it is… nah, I'll tell you later… Ha ha_

_So… how will Wolfstar stand against Piccolo's training? Will she push on and get a foot-hold on the 'demon' style ways, or will she crumble from the force? Will Piccolo be able to put up with yet another training partner, or will he think otherwise and get rid of the girl?_

_Find out next time, which will be when I finish my other story!_


	3. Surprises

_Chapter three is out! Which means… that I'm also done with chapter 4, but working on chapter 5. As I once said in my other revision, I've already originally gotten this story handwritten up to the android saga, but… I sort of gave up on it years ago. The reason being that I started this in the first place?_

_To be completely honest, I wrote it for one of my cousin's birthdays, but as you can see, it didn't quite work out the first time. The reason that I'm posting it is to get some critique from the experienced authors on this website. Remember to read and review, follow, favorite, the usual._

_It would inspire me to keep typing, not to mention that I enjoy ANY and all critique, but all I ask of you is that if you want to give me a flame, that you just pm me instead of tainting the review board. Thank you for your cooperation, and enjoy!_

_OH! And also, throughout the whole series of this, I will be using the song "Lies" By Evanescence as the theme song. I DO NOT OWN IT. NOR DO I OWN DRAGONBALL Z. I am only using the characters, respectively._

_Theme song for this chapter: Firefly by Breaking Benjamin. I do NOT own it._

_Wolfstar is MY character. Don't take her._

Surprises

Wolfstar) The first day of Piccolo's training is about to begin. I've awoken to him grumbling something about how he was going to whip someone into shape, and to not be a weakling like it's dad – as I get to my feet and start tiptoeing to my food store, I accidentally step into a pebble, sending it into a roll towards the back of the cave. Piccolo's ears twitch. Crap.

"Are you up yet, girl?" Piccolo suddenly asks me without turning around. I let out a grunt of confirmation, and he unfolds himself from his lotus position at the front of the cave. He's… tall… I must've been too disoriented yesterday to see that…

"What are you looking at, woman?" He asks me, and I feel a sudden burning sensation at the pit of my stomach as my head starts hurting. "My. Name. Isn't. Girl. Or. Female. Or. Woman. It. Is. Wolfstar." I say to him, articulating hard to get the point across. He merely huffs and crosses his arms. "You have to earn the right to be called by your name, girl. Now let's get started." He turns and floats out the cave, leaving me alone to get my things together.

"I'll show him what I'm made of…"

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

I hear him growl and mutter something incoherently as I follow him out the cave, halting above the ocean directly outside. Levitating up to him, I lash my tail, letting him know that I'm ready to start, and that I won't take any crap from him.

"Now, girl, first things first. What I'm about to teach you is a merciless type of martial arts, maybe even too deadly to even be considered as such."

I nod intently. I've already been taught by someone before… though I have forced myself to forget his name. I have no use of remembering it now. I blink slowly to clear my head. These thoughts are of no use to me now, I must focus on the task at hand.

"Let's begin."

"About time-" I'm cut off as Piccolo warps behind me and elbows the center of my back, causing it to arch forward painfully. I refuse to let out a pained cry, instead I bite my lip to hold it back. I won't let him know that I'm weaker than him, I'm just not powered up yet. I warp away from him, and reach deep down inside of my energy stores, bringing up my suppressed powers from within. Letting out a yell, I gather my energy to my palms, expelling them in a concentrated beam to Piccolo. His eyes widen in shock; he raises his hands and tries to block it, only for it to burn them, causing him to dodge.

All of that has happened within the second.

"Well done-" Piccolo starts as he disappears. I look around for him, and freeze as his hot breath runs down the back of my neck. "But not good enough." I shiver as he lets out a chuckle of amusement, and clasps both his fists together, ramming them down my head, sending me into the ocean.

Ok… time to show him what I'm really made of… I flick my claws out, audible even under the water. Starting to push my energy beneath me, I shoot towards the water's surface… when a dark aura starts building up in the pit of my stomach.

'_No…' _I think to myself.

"_What is it?"_

I gulp. I left my thoughts ungaurd-

"_What. Is. It. Girl-"_

I must control it. Shaking my head under the water, I get my thoughts straight. Above me, I hear Piccolo's muffled voice as it starts to sound-worried?

"Hey, girl, am I going to have to drag you out of there?" He asks, levitating closer to the water's surface.

Good… right there… I use my dark aura to jet out of the water, and suddenly my vision starts turning a little… darker… I try to clear it by blinking, but it doesn't work. Apparently something has changed, because Piccolo looks the slightest bit shocked at my sudden appearance. "Girl, your eyes-" Ignoring him, I shoot forward, kneeing him in the stomach.

"You said yourself to keep your guard up." I state to him. We're frozen in the air as he tries to get his bearings. Suddenly he lets a smirk slip to the surface of his jade lips… I shiver, and he laughs.

"I know." He leaps back, and sends a roundhouse kick to my face. For some reason it seems to be coming in slow-motion. Taking advantage of the situation, I raise an arm, and block it, letting my arm absorb the blow. I was pushed slightly to the right. As Piccolo slowly realizes what's going on, I come up from behind him, or so I thought, when he suddenly speeds up as well.

"You think you're the only one able to do that, girl?" He puts his hands together, and a dark bluish purplish energy gathers in the palms of his hands. "Deal with this-!" Taking in Piccolo's sudden burst of speed, I have no time before the blast hits me on the side, causing me to tumble backwards in the air.

I gain somewhat of an air foothold, and burst forwards, balling my hands up into fist, aiming them directly at Piccolo where he leaves himself unguarded. He blocks as he moves his hands to the center of his chest, and aims a few punches and jabs at me as well, me dodging and blocking.

We keep this up for about 30 seconds when I find an opening and punch Piccolo square in the jaw, sending his head reeling to the right. I breathe in through my teeth as he brings up a hand and wipes away the small river of blood that has started to crawl down the side of his cheek.

He doesn't say a word. I don't even see him as he grabs me by my hair and lifts up my face towards his as he punches me in the stomach. He throws me upwards. I quickly recover and stop myself, only to start playing a mini-game of hide and seek with the green warrior.

Piccolo warps in front of me again raising a clawed hand directly back to spear at me, but stops as I start feeling light-headed. We both seem to be out of breath as Piccolo stops in front of me. My vision clears back to normal, and my energy gives out. I fall towards the ocean at a high speed, but I never hit the water. Instead I crack my eyes open to Piccolo looking down at me while he holds on to the back of my shirt. His eyes are filled with… pride… but quickly masks it with disdain and disgust.

His voice is barely audible, that or I'm just too far gone to hear it clearly when he says, "I think we've had enough for today, runt." He laughs as I growl with whatever strength I have left. He throws me up and heaves me over his shoulder, holding onto me by wrapping his right arm around my waist. I don't have enough energy to resist, though I appreciate the lift.

Ignoring the whipping of his cape in my face as he flies back to the cave, I give way to sleep.

My ears twitch as I awaken, but don't open my eyes. I hear Piccolo in the background mumbling about something. I swivel my ears towards him as he rants on about his issues.

"Dang female… why didn't I just leave her when I had the chance. Something is keeping me here… but what?"

He spins around to my way, but I can tell that he's deceived by my fake sleeping, because he continues. I hear him coming closer to me, and kneeling down next to me awkwardly. I feel his hand come up and touch the sensitive whiskers outside my right ear. It takes all I have in me not to twitch them; it tickles!

"So strange… this one… it's almost like I've seen her before… but I haven't… have I?"

… He sort of has… I remember training with Kami… before he was Kami… in fact. It's natural that he'd sort of remember me, he's a "Reincarnation" of King Piccolo; he scares the crap out of me, and Piccolo knows it. Slowly breathing out, I sigh and let out a noise of content as Piccolo seems to back up in shock at my sudden action. I hear his heavy foot-falls as he walks to the back of the cave.

"You know, you're a weird one, Wolfstar." Did he… did he just say my name? I'm about to stand up and apologize for listening in when he continues. "It's a good thing that you're asleep, because… I have a few things to confess."

Ah, so that explains it. He would never say something to me if I were to be awake-

"I don't know if you know who Goku is, but… he is my arch-nemesis. He… he killed my father…" … Is that true…? It can't be… can it? Who is Goku, though… his name seems oddly familiar… I pretend to squirm in my sleep, getting to a more comfortable position on the ground, towards Piccolo. He sees this, and I think he smiles, because he lets out the smallest chuckle.

"I don't think that I'll ever forgive him for that… I trained until we met and fought at the World Martial Arts Tournament about 5 years ago… and this… person helped me before Goku could finish me off…" I repress the urge to gulp. How does he know…) He continues his little confession. "Then this alien with hair long enough to reach his feet came… and asked for someone by the name of Kakorot.

"I ignored him and attacked. He seemed unfazed, and was about to finish me off when he found another power level, he said. He used this machine on the side of his head to find it. After he blasted away from me, I followed, but at a safe distance away, so I wouldn't be sensed.

"A few minutes later, I followed him to this house in the middle of the ocean. He took Goku's son after threatening Goku, saying that he was his brother…" I dare to crack my eyes open the slightest way… and see that he is sitting right next to me, but his back is turned. When did he move… he must have levitated. He continues, and I try not to move as his cape flows over me.

"I demanded an alliance with Goku in order to defeat the fool with rock-star hair. We fought this… sayain called Raditz. We won… or I won… but Goku was killed in the process. I thought that it would've been grand… seeing his writhing body on the ground, but… it wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Instead, it sort of only made me feel… oh dare I say it… guilty."

My ears perked up at this. The great Piccolo, feared in all the lands of the world, killing mercilessly, feels _guilty?_

"Don't get me wrong, Wolfstar. I sort of felt a justice come out of this, but then I realized." He turns slightly to the left, his side facing me now, looking forward, but still doesn't know that I'm awake. "How can I stay mad at someone, who would sacrifice himself for thousands of others that he doesn't even know, let alone I, who could've killed his son mercilessly afterwards?"

I can't help it anymore, I have to say something. "… You can't stay mad at him forever, you know."

Piccolo jumps at this, and whips around, about to grab me by the throat, but he stops, over-thinking my sudden unexpected input. He turns back around. "We will never speak of this."

"Speak of what?" I ask him, and he smiles.

"Exactly."

_How do you like it so far? Is Piccolo a little too OOC, or is it ok? Remember that he did something similar with Gohan, when he was sleeping in an episode, so I don't think he's too OOC, in my opinion. Honestly, even the 'tough guys' need to vent. I sorta thought that I could see this in an episode, so I typed it up as it came to mind. This, by the way, was typed March first._

_READ AND REVIEW, DANG IT!_


End file.
